The invention relates to a support for holding a closing element, especially a flap or lid, in a closed or open position relative to a container. The support has a first and a second arm, with one of the arms connected to the container by a first pivot bearing and the other arm connected to the closing element by a second pivot bearing. The two arms are connected to one another by a third pivot bearing and by a pressure spring operational therebetween. The two arms are supported relative to one another in a first arm position, which corresponds to the closed position, where the pivot bearings are close to one another, or in a second arm position, which corresponds to the open position, where the pivot bearings are positioned remote from one another.
Such a support is described in DE 26 53 106 C2. In this case, the two arms of the support are supported relative to one another indirectly by a spring. The spring loads a slide. The slide is movably arranged on one of the supports and, by means of a supporting contour provided on its end face, rests against corresponding supporting faces of the other arm. The slide locks the two arms in the arm position which corresponds to the open position of the closing element and container. It also serves to secure the arms relative to one another in their position which corresponds to the closed position of the closing element and container. The disadvantage of such an embodiment is that disadvantageous friction conditions may lead to self-inhibition and thus a blocking action when opening the door. And there exists a further disadvantage in that because of the outer slide contour and the opening for the rod, the injection mould is complicated and expensive.